Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems are used as a means to communicate information associated with an RFID tag using an RFID reader. For example, an RIFD tag can be affixed to or embedded within an object, such as a commercial product, and an RFID reader can be used to retrieve information from the RFID tag in order to determine various information about the product (e.g., manufacturing information, pricing information, etc., etc.). Traditionally, RFID tags can be read unencumbered by the tags themselves. Consequently, access to the data stored within the tags can be readily obtained by unauthorized readers.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that effectively and efficiently prevents unauthorized retrieval of information from an RFID tag.